nickiiisciencefictionlabortoryfuturefandomcom-20200214-history
Futanari Of Penis
'' Futanari'' (ふたなり, seldom: 二形, 双形, literally: dual form; 二成, 双成, literally: be of two kinds) is the Japanese word for hermaphroditism, which is also used in a broader sense for androgyny.12:79, 81 Beyond Japan, the term is used to describe a commonly pornographic genre of eroge, manga, and anime which includes characters that show both primary sexual characteristics.1 In today's language, it refers almost exclusively to characters who have an overall feminine body, but have both female and male genitalia (although testicles are not always present). In that case, the term is also often abbreviated as futa(s), which is occasionally also used as a generalized term for the works itself.2 Contents * 1Historic origins * 2In anime and manga ** 2.1Origins * 3See also * 4References * 5Bibliography * 6External links Historic origins Stones (with shimenawa) representing dōsojin found near Karuizawa, Nagano Japanese folk religion created diverse fantasies related to sexual characteristics. Traditional vocal pieces that date back hundreds of years deliver rough evidence that a change of gender was not ruled out2:78–79 and that the representation of the gender was used to worship deities such as dōsojin which sometimes had ambiguous gender, being neither male nor female. Leupp adds that the origins might even reach back to the origins of Buddhism, since the deities would not necessarily have a fixed or determinable gender.1 Likewise the belief spread that some people could change their gender depending on the lunar phase. The term half-moon (半月, hangetsu) was coined to describe such beings.2:79 It is assumed that traditional clothing, which made it more difficult to distinguish men from women like in other cultures, might have had an influence on this development.2:80 To restrict women from accessing prohibited areas and to avoid smuggling by hiding items in the belt bag, guard posts were assigned to perform body checks. In historical records, it can be seen that guards liked to joke about this matter quite frequently, resulting in various stories and even poems.2:80 Whether anatomical anomalies, like clitoromegaly or unusual physical development, led to these assumptions remains an open question.2 Until 1644, when onnagata actors were required to adopt male hairstyles regardless of the gender they were portraying, actors playing characters like female warriors capitalized on the interest in the futanari quality, which was common in both samurai and commoner society.1 In anime and manga Example illustration of two futanari variants. One with testicles (so called full-package futanari) and one without. Originally the Japanese language referred to any character or real person that possessed masculine and feminine traits as futanari. This changed in the 1990s as drawn futanari characters became more popular in anime and manga. Today, the term commonly refers to fictional (drawn), female looking, hermaphrodite characters. Futanari is also used as the term for a specific genre within hentai related media (pornographic anime or manga) that depicts such characters.34 To differentiate between fictional characters and real trans women, the Japanese language adopted the English-style term newhalf (ニューハーフ, nyūhāfu), which is used for the latter.[citation needed] Originsedit Futanari manga became popular in the 1990s and quickly became a part of the industry, cross-pollinating with multiple genres.5 Toshiki Yui's Hot Tails''has been described as the best known example of the genre in the West.5 In anime aimed at a broad audience, the gender bender or cross-dressingstorylines have always been popular. Popular examples include anime such as ''Ranma ½, Kämpfer, and Futaba-Kun Change! (in which the main character changes from male to female),6 and I My Me! Strawberry Eggs(which takes on a more cross-dressing theme).[citation needed]. The light novel series and anime series Wagaya no Oinari-sama ("Our Home's Fox Deity.") features a female fox deity who often appears as a male human. Category:Nick Julian III Mad Scientist Category:Humanoid Category:Female penis and Futa